Rosaline Haines/Rosaline's Records
Rosaline's Records are a collection of Rosaline Haines' personal journal entries, notes, and observations. Most notable are her thoughts and opinions of those she's encountered throughout her life, as well as her own experiences. Listed alphabetically, the subject matter for each entry follows a chronological order, beginning with the earliest date recorded and ending with the latest. Records So, I was guided to one of the elves here—had a red rabbit shoulder emblem(''Heaven clan?)—after asking about my headaches, and she told me I should try writing down my thoughts to "clear my mind" and "work out the struggles within myself." She also encouraged I attend one of her sermons with the kids. I left quickly after that, although I suppose her words did the trick since I'm doing exactly what she advised. It can't be too bad, right?'' Right, well... I guess I'll be writing in this thing from now on. I ''won't ''be calling it a diary though. Journal, maybe? "Rosaline's Archives"? "Records of an Angry Godless Woman"(I'm not even trying anymore)? Artefacts I guess I should catalogue all the magical junk I've come across in my travels. Mahjarratbane Year 2 of the Sixth Age Recording Device Year 2 of the Sixth Age One of Ptolemos' creation(the only one in my possession that still functions somewhat properly). I spent hours speaking into that silly metal thing. It seems pointless now, but I remember wondering who the listener on the other side might be(surprise, it was me all along). I've locked it away for now in the hope I might be able to fix it or find someone else who can. People The people I've met and the faces I've seen. Note: Can't help but notice that many of those listed here are either dead or my enemies... Demons Fiery, hateful monsters from Hell or something. Gephis'vros Year 2 of the Sixth Age Giants Big guys with tiny heads who come in all different shapes and sizes. Serafino Year 2 of the Sixth Age A great green giant of a man who I had the displeasure of meeting(to be fair, it gets better). He and I first met in Peakstone during my travels for powerful magical artefacts. We worked together until he knocked me unconscious(like I said, it gets better) and left me for Varrock's finest. Later, I may have set him up to antagonise my husband(he deserved every second of it for treating me how he did). It wasn't my brightest move but I enjoyed it nonetheless. In the end, it all worked out; he and I worked together again to end to Gephis'vros' dirty schemes, and then parted ways somewhat amicably. I guess it's one of those weird curve-balls life throws at you(gods know I've had my fair share of them). Big guy turns out to be a good drinking buddy: he doesn't talk much and has a precious little bunny-spider pet creature that follows him around like a lost puppy(already have a name in mind for mine if I ever go through with adopting one). Gods Super-powerful pricks like Mahjarrat but worse. Yokrad Year 2 of the Sixth Age This "god" was the leader of the Chosen Battalion once(not sure if he claimed so then or after). Whether or not I doubt this claim, it's obvious he can cast powerful magic(also has a weird thing for Bandos). But does being powerful make you a god by definition? I'm not convinced that's untrue. Yokrad's been both ally and enemy to me in the past; however, should he continue to preach godhood and not stay on Ubeuscah Yu'biusk(found its spelling in Ptolemos' notes) where he belongs, no amount of divinity will stop us mortals from tearing him a new one. Yokrad admitted to spying on our meeting(need stronger wards). Figures. I can't do anything without someone peeking over my shoulder, why shouldn't the gods do the same? But at least he confirmed our suspicions: Tuska, whatever he/she/it is, comes for our world. I'm glad the Godless had the foresight to investigate those rumors about the airut after all. It may not seem like a big advantage but we can prepare at least. Fortunately for us, Yokrad's as dense as he looks; we goaded him into fighting her. If we're lucky, they'll off each other. I saw a light show not long after he disappeared, so who knows? Halfbreeds Those of mixed blood. Sometimes seen as abominations, mostly undistinguishable by sight alone. Alorah Taredi Year 2 of the Sixth Age Sacheverell Lessard Year 2 of the Sixth Age Sacheverell... Sacheverell was a fighter, if nothing else. Back then I didn't really think much of him. "Too much icyene and not enough human blood in him," I always thought, but that changed after he adjusted to being around other people again; his true colors showed then. Everything he did for me—not to mention the wonders he could work with the right herbs—made him one of the order's greatest assets. But more than that, Sacheverell was my friend. He was one of the few people I could just sit down and talk with. More than once he saved my life, and in the end I couldn't save his. I wasn't there for him, yet he was always there for me. I miss him and his overbearing motherly concern(surprisingly) a great deal more than I thought I would. Wherever you are now, Sacheverell, I hope you and Helisande are together again(someone deserves a happy ending, right?). Hobgoblins Bigger and nastier than your typical goblin. Smellier, too. Fulgrash Year 2 of the Sixth Age Ourgslayer. Or so I heard, I never actually saw him kill one(whatever an "ourg" is). He's a tough little runt, but even I know it's not that difficult to beat a pregnant woman in single combat. Kinder than most Bandosians(doesn't mean much), he was the reason I was put in the slave pens and not mounted on a pike somewhere. Sure, I'll carry the scars from my time with the Battalion for the rest of my life; with any luck, though, the Ourgslayer won't—not after I'm done with him(that is, if he isn't slain by his own idiot underlings first). Wenkaurg Year 2 of the Sixth Age Wenkaurg(or however you spell it) serves under the Ourgslayer as his personal scribe or something. I thought he was just another spineless cretin until he led an assault on Ymgorffori. He actually won against the elves from the city above by using a golem with a type of magic I'd never seen before; it affected their crystals somehow and left them inert(could be useful; you can't walk two feet without running into a crystal-something there). I wasn't in the mood to fight that day, so I talked a lot of bullshit to distract him long enough for the elves to get there(see how well that turned out). If I see the hob again, I'll be sure he gets the same treatment as the Ourgslayer(and a better nickname than "Harbinger" Wunderkaurg!). Humans Not much to say here. Fykeric Bliem Year 2 of the Sixth Age A worshiper of Zamorak and one of the Followers of Zamorak's Opus, as well as my former mentor. He was the first man I met who sought to help me rather than use me. I joined the Followers because of him. He taught me how to take charge of my destiny for the first time in my life. It was liberating; those few years with the order were... perfect. But then Ptolemos deceived us—used me like so many others—and I fell for it, and him, like a starry-eyed schoolgirl. Fykeric died because of me; I was too impulsive, too stupid to realise what was going on. Sure, he and I had our disagreements concerning Zamorak's teachings but I never meant... no, of course I meant it. He had become of obstacle between our goal. Just the same, of all those dead by my hand, I find Fykeric's face the hardest to tune out. Joe Barbaria Year 2 of the Sixth Age Joe's a merc—hired help—and the smartass who shot me not once but twice on Kemses' orders. I know routine though: "nothing personal," "gold before honour," and whatever else halfwits like Joe quote these days. So, instead of seeking revenge I decided to pay him off, have come work for me(plus I like listening to him complain after I assign him a shitty job, it makes me smile). I'll admit, he's a good shot with a crossbow. If he dies while out n the field, well...it's just business. Pakkapux Year 2 of the Sixth Age Ptolemy Dean Year 2 of the Sixth Age Richard Haines Year 2 of the Sixth Age ''Steven Weaver'' Year 2 of the Sixth Age Mahjarrat Powerful shape-shifting sorcerers and all-around bad guys(''especially ''the women). Note: Avoid at ''any cost.'' Arachnea Year 2 of the Sixth Age Arachnea... Of all the Mahjarrat I've met, I would say Arachnea's the most dangerous; Azulra is predictably unpredictable, Ptolemos never could finish anything he started; as for the rest...I can't even remember their faces, let alone their names or accomplishments. Not for her, though. I don't need a reminder for what she's done(kidnapping and murder, among other things). I just... I don't understand her. She could have had anything she wanted—no one would have been able to stop her—yet she relentlessly hounded Ptolemos every step of the way because...hell, I don't know, she felt like it? Ptolemos always insisted she followed a god called Zaros(Alorah's "one true god?"). That might explain why she did what she'd done(Mahjarrat are weird like that) but it seems too simple for her, too...weak, I guess. I just have a feeling she's got more baggage than I do(and that's saying something). Still doesn't make me hate her any less than I already do. Azulra Year 2 of the Sixth Age Azulra(no, I won't write it here; she deserves something more colorful). Demon witch. Toadspawn. Queen Batshit Insane herself. Oh, how I suffered under her orders: I was tormented, humiliated, and—when my agony no longer amused her twisted mind—murdered. But then I came back, and she was the one dead and gone; in that moment, oh, I felt good. Even in my undead state it was like pure ecstasy. With life(unlife?) as excruciating as it was for me(seriously, it sucked), gems like that made it so much more tolerable. But soon it grew worse, especially so after Ptolemos' magic—that which kept my body intact—left along with him. I quickly grew envious of Queen Batshit Insane, and thought perhaps she was the lucky one; after all, it was she who felt nothing(or so I thought at the time) while I endured within an unending nightmare. Later, I made the mistake of fooling myself into believing Ptolemos was doing the right thing. Maybe he was. I guess it doesn't matter now nor did it then. I gave him possession of my body(worse than undeath); offered up the reigns, then sat back, and watched how he would obsess over the minutiae of those damn rifts. We shared a mind during those times; I foresaw what he planned on doing next but didn't do anything to stop it. So it was that I became an accessory in the revivification of the Queen Batshit Insane herself(ditched us right after without even a thank you). I'd eventually encounter her again at sea where she and her demon pirate things attempted to destroy me(for old time's sake, I guess). Now? For all I know, she could be dead or alive or somewhere in-between. Personally, I'm rooting for the in-between bit; gives me a chance to right a wrong and maybe make it up to the people for whom both she and I have crapped on over the years(more-so her than me but who's counting?). Kemses Year 2 of the Sixth Age You know, I never thought much of Kemses before now. It was usually Ptolemos who interacted with him, although I often served as a mediator between them whenever he was busy or indisposed. He is—or was—Zamorakian(I honestly don't know or care at this point), so one could say we shared a better understanding than most... or so I thought until he tried to have me killed by a couple of his own men(unless they weren't his men?). In any case, I'll need to keep a close eye on him and his men from now on should he try pulling anything like that on me again(seriously, what did I do?). So, the bonehead thinks I killed Ptolemos. Great. Ptolemos Year 2 of the Sixth Age I'll be honest: I've been putting off writing this for days now. It's just...too much to say and not enough words in the vocabulary for me to write it all down with. But I've never been one to back down from a challenge(not sure if that's a good or bad thing), and putting this all down really has helped me a lot(I guess some elves do know what they're doing, after all). So, here goes... Ptolemos the Mahjarrat; he was God to me. Before I found him(or he found me), I was losing my faith—in Zamorak, the order, et cetera—so when this imposing red-robed man suddenly showed up and claimed himself an emissary of our god, I thought to myself, "This is it. This is why I'm here." I didn't care that he killed my brothers, but I did voice my concerns about Fykeric leading us; Rekhyt(Ptolemos' then alias) would have made a better leader than the timid isolationist we got(not going to get started on that again). So I kept my mouth shut afterwards, did my duties like a good little cleric, and never acted out... until I received a "vision" from Zamorak himself(how could I have been so naive?). Funny how that turned out. In my vision, I saw a lot of things: Rekhyt was Ptolemos, Ptolemos was a Mahjarrat, and I saw what he wanted from me. But more than that, I saw myself leading his armies; him remaking the world, rewriting history itself—and beside him?—me. I could see the respect he had for me in his eyes, the fear of our enemies in theirs, and the power I could have. It was enough to make me lose faith in Zamorak entirely—and realise how much I had in Ptolemos, my new master henceforth. What can I say, I was desperate(a recurring problem it seems) and saw an out. How I searched for what else I had seen—the dwarf miner's journal—an account which held value beyond measure to Ptolemos. By the time I found it, I was hooked, plain and simple. I did a lot of things in the name of Ptolemos; I've fought, killed, been beaten down, and then killed myself, most of which I've already written about, so I'll spare you the details(who's even reading this other than myself?). It was the Mahjarrat whom I suffered from the most, Arachnea being the most often I had to deal with(if you ask me now, I'd say Ptolemos was obsessed with her). I didn't want to keep going—I needed to—especially after seeing that vision. However, as it so happens, I really didn't. We accomplished nothing together; he kept disappearing and I kept "fighting the good fight"(what does that even mean anymore?). But with each disappearance, I grew more dogged than ever to find him(I guess that says a lot about me). Inside, though, it took its toll. I grew sick; each time he would go, only to later reappear expecting total obedience as though he had never been gone in the first place. Same thing happened with Alorah and Ptolemy(as much as it pains me to admit it). That's why I chose my kids over the chance of reviving him. No chance in hell am I ever leaving them like they left me. I guess you could say I'm through with Ptolemos—and I am—but also the Mahjarrat in general. I'm heeding Ptolemy's advice(sort of). No more Mahjarrat business; I'm staying well clear of their kind. Instead, I'm focusing on my life, my children, and the Godless cause. Ptolemos used me for years, but I'm sick of being used. I could say a lot more about him but who knows, maybe wherever Mahjarrat go after death, he's approving of my actions as I speak(not that I really care either way). Ralphamic Year 2 of the Sixth Age I didn't even go looking for this one. After receiving word about helping with some small assignment in Rimmington, I headed there immediately; the place had suffered before and I thought it was some leftover goblins again from the battle between Bandos and Armadyl. But instead, I found two guys and an icyene looking for a rock. Imagine my surprise when we discovered the rock was actually some kind of statue guarded by a wight. And then(wait for it), after distracting it long enough for one of the men to touch the statue, he transforms into a Mahjarrat right there in front of us. It gets better: As it turns out, his wife(who is also a Mahjarrat) attacked us soon after; we put her down. Afterwards, I decided I'd had enough unpredictability for one day and left, but not before Ralphamic(his name) cast some spell that lets me see into the Shadow Realm(I still don't know what to think about it all). Places Parts of the world—and those not of it—that I've been to and seen with my own two eyes. Afterlife Note: I didn't even know I could write like this. Maybe it's not so bad after all—besides, putting this down on paper does feel good. Year 2 of the Sixth Age Hell, the Underworld, the Realm of the Dead... Old men with grey in their beards argue over what to call this place; it's all the same to me. I've been there and I know its true nature: It is darkness incarnate. Once I had passed Death itself came forward and guided me far away, beneath earth and stone, to a place filled with fog and shadow. I saw others like myself, vestigial figures of what we once were. I felt no pain, nothing but a chilling sense of dread. Some may have spoken, yet I heard only silence. Something drew me forward across a bridge(I recall a river below us spanning as far as the eye could see). It was a light, sallow but not unkind... Out of the gloom rose a gate and the source of this light: Icthlarin, a god of the desert and shepherd of souls. If Icthlarin spoke to us I wasn't listening. We were given passage through the gates and guided by the god through the underworld, assisted by his glowing torchlight. So natural it was for us to follow... Fear of the shadows, of the things prowing just beyond our sight drove us ever forward. I'm still unable to recall what happened next, but the wails of the lost haunt my dreams me even now. Strange, terrifying beasts drove at us from every direction; I saw them devour several others before Icthlarin fought them off, though by then it was too late. Many of us had become scattered, enveloped by the darkness where the monsters dwelled. I could see the light of Icthlarin's torch in the distance. With every step I made the futility of my efforts became more apparent. Once the light had gone I knew in my heart(or whatever the ghost equivalent is) that I was lost. I knew I was not alone, not safe, so I fled(no particular direction). Everywhere around me I heard the shrieks and cries of the unlucky few who hadn't escaped the clutches of their devourers. From then on I wandered aimlessly, avoiding any and all sources of light that didn't glow as the desert god's torch had(hellfire pits?) since I suspected they attracted more than just wandering spirits. Not once did I uncover any sign or hint or even an indication of a trail Icthlarin might have left behind for stragglers or lost souls to follow. I was forgotten, adrift amidst an abyss of dark nothingness. I became afraid—and then, suddenly, I was awake. Ptolemos stood watch over my body—''my body''—his face aglow with a spell of his own. In that moment, I knew, I had finally been found. Freneskae Year 2 of the Sixth Age Freneskae is—or was—the birthplace of the Mahjarrat. Alorah tricked me into going there with Ptolemy. She said it would help him("him" being her father—it's complicated), but turns out it only made things worse than they were. The place was a living nightmare; if the weather wasn't trying to kill you, the wildlife was, and vice versa: Muspah(deadly slug monsters) and lava geysers, freak thunderstorms and poisonus gases; it has pretty much everything you'd expect a Mahjarrat's home to have(but seriously:'' slug monsters?). We were lucky to survive. Still, I went there undead, yet when I got back I was alive.' '''ALIVE. That doesn't happen. Something there must have—I don't know—kick-started my heart? Since Ptolemos' notes were lacking there, I haven't got a clue...but I know not to look a gift horse in the mouth. I'm more than grateful for whatever happened there(though you couldn't pay me enough to go back). Ymgorffori Year 2 of the Sixth Age Ymgorffori(I still don't know if I'm pronouncing it right; means "to incorporate" in their tongue) is a small community/encampment beneath the elven city of Prifddinas. A bunch of us—humans, dwarves, and gnomes—made the journey through the Arandar with some elves as guides. They let us have some land to ourselves, said if there was any trouble we could call on them. I don't like the idea of an elf as "Big Brother," so I've more or less kept to myself(besides that, I'm pretty sure there's a few elves who don't want us here). It's not much, but it serves as a safe place for the kids to grow for now. Transcripts Figured I might as well jot down all the stuff I recorded with that magical device Ptolemos made me since I'm pretty convinced it's going to die any day now—and for posterity's sake or whatever. Listed chronologically to avoid further migraines. Note: Do I really sound like that? A Finality for Two Note: Has it really been two years since Ptolemos' murder? Gods, I sounded so desperate then—and Richie... I'm so sorry, little brother. I made a choice that day when I walked past our old playhouse; maybe if you hadn't seen me there you might still be alive with that idiot husband of yours. 32 Ire of Phyrrys, Year 0 of the Sixth Age My master is lost, although not in the sense of how I know the word. He is... I'm not sure how to describe it. Enthralled? Enraptured? Those are the closest words I know that come close to describing him. Even as I speak, I watch him; his outline is indistinct, and were it not for the light emanating from the rift I would be unable to see him. I cannot help but worry. Ever since our discovery of this place he has barely moved. The rift commands his every attention. I can recall similar instances like this from our time with similar rifts, but those instances never lasted this long. So far he has only broken from his stupor once, only to deliver me instructions. Considering his strange behavior, I am more than willing to do as he asks with the hope of returning him to me. 36 Ire of Phyrrys, Year 0 of the Sixth Age It took me several days, but I am successful. The tele-orbs have been crafted and enchanted, as well as the dagger. I return to him now. 38 Ire of Phyrrys, Year 0 of the Sixth Age I must admit that I had expected my master to be well upon my return. However, it was not so. He remains where he stood the day I left. Despite my best efforts nothing seems to draw him out of wherever he is. I will wait for him. I have discovered more instructions carved in the walls of the cave. I go now to do as he instructs. 3 Novtumber, Year 0 of the Sixth Age The Mahjarrat have been informed of their task. They each took a tele-orb and left to do whatever they do. I have my doubts and suspicions, but they seem willing enough. Still, I don't trust any of them for a second. As for my master, he still remains unresponsive. I have searched the cave but found nothing new. I have faith though. He will come back to me. He has to. 9 Novtumber, Year 0 of the Sixth Age My master has returned. He tells me it's time. I alert the Mahjarrat as I speak. Together we shall destroy the one who killed my master. I am eager to see the beast dead and my master avenged. 11 Novtumber, Year 0 of the Sixth Age I don't understand... My master is gone. He won't answer me. It's their fault! The other Mahjarrat acted too fast! Had they only waited for my the signal, my master wouldn't have had to possess the beast! He wouldn't have had to... No. No, I refuse to believe it. He has left me before but always returned. I will not lose faith again. I will find him. I will find my master. This I swear. 14 Novtumber, Year 0 of the Sixth Age I don't get it. I have tried everything I know, yet nothing. He doesn't answer my calls... I must be doing something wrong. Perhaps I'm looking in the wrong place? But if not the Beyond, then where? 15 Novtumber, Year 0 of the Sixth Age I had an idea overnight. My master fell into one of the energy rifts while possessing the dragonkin, so his fate must somehow be linked with them. But what does it mean? I don't know... I should find someone with knowledge of these rifts and learn what I can from them. But where do I start looking? 17 Novtumber, Year 0 of the Sixth Age Good news. After returning to the Forinthry Ossuary to notify Sacheverell of my master's fate, I asked him for advice regarding the matter. He revealed to me that Steven has spent the past few months studying what they call the art of divination. It's funny, really. The druid never struck me as being suited for this sort of life, but I have to admit that he's surprised me thus far. I will seek him out and ask what he knows of the rifts. Perhaps he is the key to learning what happened to my master. 19 Novtumber, Year 0 of the Sixth Age I have found the druid. Turns out he'd gotten himself captured by bandits while traveling through Edgeville. He's alive, if not shaken. I'll see what he knows about the rifts once he's recovered enough. Before finding him though, I ran into a Mahjarrat. He was the one who helped me find the druid. I don't know what he had to gain from it though... Either way, I'll have to be careful. I don't know if any of the others are looking for me, but if they are... Well, at least we're in Varrock. There's no shortage of places to hide. Varrock... I never expected to see this place again. It looks exactly like it was when I left all those years ago. My family must still live here. I wonder if... No, I shouldn't. It would only make matters worse. That life is behind me now. It's long past time I forgot them and they me. 21 Novtumber, Year 0 of the Sixth Age Damn it! I'm such a fool. I shouldn't have gone out in the first place. But how was I supposed to...? Forget it, it doesn't matter now. We have to leave the city by tonight. At least the druid's well enough to travel. I'll have to steal horses for us before we go, but that shouldn't prove too hard. I'll question him as we make our way to Skelkesh. Despite what happened I'm glad I got to see my little brother's face again. He almost made living under our parents back then tolerable. Glad to see he's also found someone special, too. He better treat Richie right, otherwise my next visit will be far more worse than the last. 23 Novtumber, Year 0 of the Sixth Age Steven has given me much to think about. As we made our way back to Edgeville he described what he knew of the energy rifts from personal experience. Afterwards he asked why I was asking about them, so I told him of what happened. He paled. He knows something but won't say tell me. Fine, I will play along for now. We wait for Skelkesh now. Once she's arrived, we will make for the rift my master fell into. And once there I will make him talk. 26 Novtumber, Year 0 of the Sixth Age I'm surprised, I didn't have to make the druid talk after all. When we reached the cave Steven saw the rift and began spouting all sorts of nonsense. I only understood half of what he said, but it was enough. As I speak Steven's near the rift divining or whatever they call it. I asked what he was trying to do and he told me he was trying to learn more of this rift in particular. If it goes well he said he might be able to tell me what happened to my master. So for now, I wait. 39 Novtumber, Year 0 of the Sixth Age I don't believe it. Steven did it—the druid actually did it! He found my master! And of all the places... I have begun making preparations as I speak. Steven's decided to remain here to tend to the rift. As if I care. Let him freeze to death if he so desires. Meanwhile, I will... Who the hell are you? Lingering Doubt Note: I can't believe I ever trusted that fanatical halfbreed. No wonder Ptolemos never mentioned her, although I can't help but wonder how she could have turned out if he had acted on her before that "one true god" nonsense stole what was left of her sanity. 1 Bennath, Year 1 of the Sixth Age I nearly forgot about you. After everything I've been through recently, I didn't even think you'd still work. Guess we learn something new every day, huh? Right now I'm waiting for Alorah to return from the village with more supplies. I don't get her. We barely got away from Azulra and still she persists we keep heading to gods-know-where. Every time I ask she refuses to say where we're head. Some island or something. She says it it will help him remember who he is once we get him there. I don't know why I'm still with her, especially after what she did to him. I keep asking myself if it's for his sake or my own that I don't just take him and run. But I can't go now. Ptolemy's condition is worsening. Alorah assures me that whatever she did to him was for his safety, but I don't buy it. When he fell overboard the other day, I thought... I don't want to lose him again. I can't. Growing Concern Note: See? I rest my case. Imagine if had I acted sooner... 9 Bennath, Year 1 of the Sixth Age Finally, we're rid of the hobgoblin. Hopefully now we can lose any others who've followed us here. Alorah might trust Marethyu, but that doesn't mean I have to. Ptolemy is doing well, considering where we are. Freneskae... How could anyone live here? Ignoring those things that came after us earlier, there's always lava or freak lightning storms that will kill you if you're not careful. We're lucky to have Alorah here with us. If anything happened to her, I'm not sure if I could get us off this world alive. Alorah led us to a cave on the other side of the valley. Turns out she'd been to this one before. A dead Mahjarrat lay within. Her handiwork, I think. It doesn't have any marks, though. She searched his body and pulled out an orb of some kind. "From my first visit," she said. It's supposed to take us to a place called the Sundered Sea. It's where Ptolemos was born. That must be where he'll remember who he is... She's signaling that it's time to go. 11 Bennath, Year 1 of the Sixth Age We've run into more of those muspah things. Alorah had to fight them off by herself. She's... I don't think she's doing well. Our supply of crystals have run out and we haven't been able to find anymore since we entered this region. She's already taxed her strength by getting us this far, and with the constant threat of more attacks or freak weather... What will I do if she doesn't make it? No, don't think like that. We'll reach this place in a matter of hours, we'll get Ptolemos back, and then we'll find the World Gate or whatever and get back home. A Fresh Start Note: A fresh start, indeed. I can still hear Ptolemy's wild ramblings after he'd awoken whenever I close my eyes. He didn't deserve that, but at least he didn't leave me alone in this world. I don't care what his letter said, those children will always be his, even if they never know it themselves. 11 Fentuary, Year 1 of the Sixth Age Ptolemy woke up today, finally. I wasn't sure if... I was sitting beside him when he saw me. He suddenly started to ramble madly while reaching for my sword. His eyes were... I think he wanted to kill himself. Gods... I knocked him out before he could do it. This is just too much for me right now. I don't know what I'm going to do with him. I can't just leave him here, not with Ptolemos in the condition he is in now. I wanted Arachnea to erase his memories at first, make it so he wouldn't remember what we went through... but that would mean he wouldn't remember me... and I don't want that. For now I'll keep watch over him, at least until I can figure out what to do. As for Ptolemos, he's still in the cabinet I locked him in, screaming and beating the walls. I don't know whether he's trying to tell me something or if he's just trying to kill me. I still can't hear anything out of my right ear since the last time he acted like this. Whatever language he's using is just too dangerous. I just need time to think. Everything's been happening so fast lately. I hope Richie's doing okay. 13 Fentuary, Year 1 of the Sixth Age Ptolemy's... gone. I left him under the care of a place called St. Elspeth's Hospital, some kind of dingy asylum for the sick and elderly in the backwoods of Asgarnia. I don't like it, but it's better this way, for both of us. No one will think to look for him there and the monks will take of him. Meanwhile I'll keep looking for a way to fix this. Still... I'll make sure to write him. It's the least I can do. Hopefully he'll understand why I did this. I haven't checked on Ptolemos since we left. Part of me wants to leave him there... but no, I can't do that. I owe him that much, don't I? Even if that thing in there isn't really him, not entirely... 16 Fentuary, Year 1 of the Sixth Age It's settled, then. I met with someone from the Godless, a lady named Sera. I'm one of them now. Strange saying that... I've never worked well with others in the past. but isn't this what he wanted: A world without gods? He would always speak of the Godless, yet never once did I see him work with them. Still, I can't do it alone. I don't want to... not anymore. 2 Septober, Year 1 of the Sixth Age Gods, I never thought being godless could be so boring. Ever since joining I've done nothing but hide, just as the First Commander ordered. We're to "remain out of sight" and not "engage the enemy." I told them myself we accomplished nothing by hiding, but did they listen? Of course not! Tch... I've probably had more experience fighting the gods than any of them. At least I tried to make a difference. Not like these fools... 3 Septober, Year 1 of the Sixth Age It's happening again. I didn't want to believe it at first, not after last time, but I can't ignore it anymore. It's been too many weeks and I... Category:Documents